The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Variety of digital image capturing devices are available in the market. There is ongoing research in improving these devices particularly with a view to improve the quality and usability of the images captured. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some image capturing devices may enable a user to provide images with good focus on desired elements in the images, for example, a face or an object. Some other image capturing devices may enable a user to provide images better picture quality i.e., with lesser noise and more clarity irrespective of the surroundings where the image is captured. Most of the images are captures with a purpose to capture memories, sharing with social circle, for security, and/or legal investigation purposes.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that the traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.